


sunday mornings

by boyfriendknj



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and sweetness, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendknj/pseuds/boyfriendknj
Summary: sunday mornings should be spent in bed with someone you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, please be kind :-)

when hwitaek wakes, it's to the sound of faint snoring by his right ear. hwitaek's eyes are still closed but he can feel a warm, solid weight pressed into his side, a leg thrown over his lower half, and a hand with fingers laced between his own resting on his chest. hwitaek blinks then, eyes taking in the warm sunlight pouring over them like honey, sweetening the moment and making every subsequent motion more languid, more slow, more tender. hwitaek turns onto his side gingerly, careful not to wake the sleeping body beside him. all he can see now is soft features and smooth skin, which hwitaek has spent countless moments of his life memorizing, stretched out over blunt bones and dense muscle. his eyes are closed and he's still snoring, bright pink lips that hwitaek can't take his eyes off of parted gently.

when hyojong wakes, it's to a mouth against his own, and hyojong finds himself chasing familiar lips that feel like they were made for him. then the pressure is gone, but hyojong still presses forward and his eyes flicker open when he meets nothing. hyojong stares into brown irises and as plain as they are, hyojong's never felt more entranced, more secure. the soft skin around the eyes crinkles at the edges and hyojong smiles as well, still staring into irises that ground him yet rouse butterflies in his stomach.

"good morning," hwitaek mumbles, his voice gravelly from a lack of use and laden with sleep. it's the most wonderful thing hyojong's ever heard.

"morning," hyojong replies, wandering fingertips brushing over hwitaek's arm and leaving goosebumps in their wake. his eyes follow his hands, drifting from hwitaek's wrist and lazily following smooth planes and curves up to his jaw, which hyojong gently molds his hand against to pull their lips together once again.

"you taste bad," hwitaek says a heartbeat later, and he can feel the mouth against his morph into a smile.

"i doubt you're any better, but i'm not complaining. you should be thankful you're naked in bed kissing someone like me," hyojong says between light, breathy giggles. hwitaek smiles then, and laughs, the sound swirling through hyojong's ears like a strip of silk. its not the first time hyojong makes a vow to do everything he can to hear hwitaek's laugh over and over.

"thank you," hwitaek says, stressing the vowels. he ends it with another kiss, signalling the end of their exchange.

they stay like that, lips seeking lips in a balance that tips back and forth, a practiced series of pushing and pulling and of giving and taking. they kiss and touch with no intentions other than to feel—to feel breathy sighs of content pouring over plush lips or to feel the swell of emotion in their chests, making the each kiss just slightly more insistent than the last.

hwitaek pulls away, hears the whine in the back of hyojong's throat as he does. when he opens his eyes he can see hyojong pouting, and it takes every ounce of restraint not to lean in and kiss it away.

"we should get up," he says instead, moving the covers a little so he can sit up. hyojong reaches for hwitaek's hand, stopping him, and pulls it between them.

"just stay a little longer," hyojong says, squeezing his hand. he pleads with his eyes and hwitaek's heart stutters and skips a beat or two.

"hyojong, we have—" he's cut off by another kiss, a quick peck that has his mind spinning the way it tends to around his boyfriend.

"five more minutes," hyojong says, and nudges hwitaek onto his back. hwitaek goes willingly and there's a slight grin on hyojong's lips as he drapes himself over hwitaek's body, effectively keeping him in place.

hwitaek wraps an arm around hyojong's waist, warmth filling up his chest as hyojong tucks his head into the space between his shoulder and his jaw. hwitaek pulls the comforter up higher, and hyojong sighs into his skin.

"just five."


End file.
